beyblademystory2fandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Een nieuw begin
Het was twee maanden nadat Aki gestorven was . Het was zo anders zonder Aki.Geen gestoord iemand die s'ochtends liep te zingen. Niemand die gilde als er iets vreemds aan de hand was.Niemand op Rytuo's schoot.Het was stil zonder haar.Er werd veel minder gelachen.Kenta zette met veel tegenzin de tv op.Hyoma en Hikaru besloten om wat te gaan drinken in dat bekende cafeetje. Ze leeft terug Hyoma en Hikaru waren in het cafeetje aangekomen.plots liepen ze tegen iemand aan.Hikaru en Hyoma vielen op de grond."Oh,sorry"zei een bekende stem.Hyoma keek op hij zag een meisje met blonde lange golvende haren,hazelnoot bruine ogen,een rood vestje,een Zwart topje dat zo kort was dat haar navel te zien was ,een blauwe jeansbroek en Zwarte botjes.Hyoma rook dat ze naar japanse bloesem rook.Nu wist hij het zeker."Aki!!"riep hij.Hikaru dacht dat hij gestoord was geworden en zei: "aki is dood"Aki lachte luid."ik ???dood???"vroeg ze lachend.Nu zag Hikaru het ook.Kyoya en Tsuki kwamen binnen.Kyoya zag het meteen en vroeg : "Aki ,ben jij het echt?" "JA!!"riep ze luid."hé,ik moet niet doof worden"gromde Kyoya."ik heb je zooooo gemist,grompot"zei Aki en ze knuffelde Kyoya's arm."blijf van me af!!!"riep Kyoya.Aki liet hem los en rende meteen op Tsuki af."ik heb jou ook gemist"zei Aki."Doe even normaal"zei Tsuki en ze hield Aki met één hand tegen (net zoals Kyoya dat doet bij Benkei). "Oké,ik zie nu al voor me hoe Ryuto gaat reageren"''dacht Hyoma."gaan we naar Madoka's winkel?"vroeg Aki enthousiast."oke,wat jij wilt"gromde iedereen.Aki lachte en keek haar vrienden aan.Ze gingen naar Madoka's winkel."Jij wacht buiten"zei Kyoya."Waarom?"vroeg Aki."We gaan het ze eerst vertellen en dan kom jij binnen,oke?"vroeg Hyoma."ja,oke"bevestigde Aki en bleef buiten wachten.Kyoya en de rest gingen binnen."Ryuga,ik heb nieuws!!"riep Hyoma."Oh,ja?"vroeg Ryuga."ja ,Aki is terug!!"riep Kyoya.Ryuga's ogen werden groter en hij spuwde zijn cola uit in Kyoya's gezicht."viezerik,kon je dat niet in je muil houden?"vroeg Kyoya kwaad."nee ,dat kon ik niet,spijtig genoeg ben ik een kleine kleuter net zoals jij!"riep Ryuga sarcastisch.Kenta had het ook gehoord en keek Kyoya en de rest ongelovig aan."echt waar???"vroeg hij ongelovig."ja,echt"antwoorde Kyoya die klaarstond om Ryuga een klap te verkopen."waar is ze?"vroeg Kenta."buiten"antwoorde Tsuki.Kenta liep naar buiten en zag inderdaad Aki staan."Aki!!!"riep Kenta blij en hij knuffelde haar."oh,Kenta,ik heb jou ook gemist"zei Aki."hoe komt het dat je leeft,je was toch dood?"vroeg thumb|Aki keek naar Ryuga's verwarde blikKenta."Eh,nee,helemaal niet,ik ben nooit dood geweest!!"riep Aki."waar is Ryuto?"vroeg ze toen."Naar het bey-stadion samen met Gingka en Sora."zei Kenta.Voor Aki en Kenta wilde vertrekken kwam Ryuga buiten."Aki?"vroeg hij nog steeds ongelovig."ja,ik leef"zei ze droeg."Mijn broer zal blij zijn"''dacht thumb|left|300px|Het filmpje gaat niet over beyblade,maar dit is het lied dat Aki zingtRyuga.Hij bleef haar verward aankijken."hou op met elkaar zo aan te kijken."zei Kenta en Aki gehoorzaamde.Ze gingen alle drie naar het bey-stadion."Je moet hem verrassen"zei Kenta tegen Aki."hoe?vroeg ze."Je gaat zingen natuurlijk!"riep Kenta."oké"zei Aki."Zal ik 'Crush' zingen?"vroeg ze."Ja"zei Kenta.Ze ging naar de plek waar blader DJ stond en duwde hem daar weg.Onzeker begon ze 'Crush' te zingen.Ryuto hoorde Blader DJ 's stem niet meer ,hij hoorde een andere bekende stem mooi zingen.Hij herkende de stem: Het was Aki! Ryuto keek naar de plek waar Blader Dj normaal gezien stond.Nu stond daar Aki.Droomde hij? Nee,het was echt. Aki zag dat Ryuto haar aankeek en stopte met zingen."Aki....."mompelde hij.Ryuto dacht dat ze hem niet gehoord had,maar tevergeefs dat was wel zo. Aki liep naar hem toe.Hij keek haar aan."Je leeft..."mompelde hij.Aki antwoorde hij."droom ik?"vroeg hij aan haar."nee"antwoorde Aki.Ze kwam dichter bij hem en drukte haar lippen op de zijne.Blader DJ kwam overeind en vroeg dwaas:"Is het gevecht nou afgelopen?" Er kwam geen antwoord.Iedereen keek nu naar Aki en Ryuto.Gingka nam Pegasus terug en zei tegen Blader DJ dat het gevecht afgelopen was."hij denkt nog steeds dat het een droom is"zei Gingka."Was het maar een droom"mompelde Ryuga. "Maar spijtig genoeg is het niet zo" ging hij verder. "Oh, Ryuga wees blij dat je broer weer gelukkig is" zei Kenta en hij lachte omdat Ryuga zuur bleef kijken. Categorie:Love Categorie:Anime Categorie:Ryuto Categorie:Aki Categorie:Yu Categorie:Ming ming Categorie:Video's Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Blogberichten Categorie:Drama